


The Unpredictability of the Experience

by paragraph (ebcdic)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Business Trip, Businessman Jensen, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hotel Sex, Intergluteal Sex, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Teabagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:37:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12740232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebcdic/pseuds/paragraph
Summary: Jensen is on the worst business trip ever.





	The Unpredictability of the Experience

**Author's Note:**

> Salt Burn Porn Prompt: room service   
> un-betaed and written in approximately 3 hours, give or take, so all mistakes are my own

Peanuts. The last thing Jensen ate was peanuts, stale peanuts served in economy class on the longest flight in history from Dallas-Fort Worth to Chicago O'Hare. He thought that the screaming children and the guy in front of him with the hacking cough were the worst part of the entire journey until he stepped onto the Blue Line toward the city. It was dirty and smelly and he swears that some dude was flashing women. On top of all of that, the escalator was out at his stop, forcing him to haul his luggage up from the bowels of the city to the street. 

The air conditioned interior of the hotel was supposed to be his sanctuary but upon checking in, he was told that there was some problem with the filter and would he like to stay at the hotel's other location? Outside of O'Hare? The mere thought of taking the Blue Line again made Jensen queasy, so he took his metaphorical lumps and checked in. Upon stepping into the room, he immediately regretted his decision. The words sweltering and matchbox came to mind; the queen-sized bed took up all the space and the TV was mounted to the wall, like in prisons. 

Jensen sighed heavily and then reached for the phone. At least the place had to have somewhat decent room service considering it was attached to a five-star restaurant, right? 

"I'd like to place an order for room service?"

"Wa WAH wa wa wa WAH WAH."

"Hello?"

"Wa WAH wa wa wa WAH WAH?"

"If you can hear me, I'm in room 705. Just send up a steak, medium rare and a baked potato. With an iced tea. Lots of iced tea."

"Wa WAH."

Although Jensen wasn't entirely optimistic that he'd be getting dinner anytime soon, he collapsed back onto the bed anyway. At least he could sleep through the worst of the heat and wake up refreshed enough to consider venturing outside for a meal. 

A sharp knock woke him up sometime later and Jensen stumbled the whole two feet from the bed to open the door. Standing there was a muscular guy in a tight shirt and tighter shorts and no tray or cart or other food-carrying device in sight. 

"Steak?" Jensen blinked at the other man, hopefully.

"That your safeword?" the guy asked with a puzzled frown.

"My what?"

The guy muscled his way into the room and shoved Jensen onto the bed. As soon as the door was shut, the guy started ripping off his shirt. All Jensen seemed to be capable of was staring slack-jawed in shock over this situation.

"I'm Jared. I don't do scat. Bareback is extra. Anything else can be negotiated," the half-naked dude rambled off like he was presenting a dessert tray at the end of a long meal instead of like, well, whatever he thought he was doing there.

"Look, I think you have the wrong room."

Jared frowned and studied the back of his left hand. "No, it says room 705 at 7pm with Chad. You booked two weeks ago?"

"I just ordered a steak dinner," Jensen muttered. "I wasn't even supposed to be on this trip. But Chad got sick and so I had to take the longest fucking flight ever to—" Jensen cut himself off and then looked Jared up and down with wide eyes. "Chad is gay?!"

"Err, you're not Chad?" 

"Trust Chad to book a prostitute on company time," Jensen said, mostly to himself. "No, I'm not Chad."

"Well I'm not a prostitute," Jared snapped as he picked his shirt up off the floor. "I'm a highly trained Dom."

"Err, right."

Jared dropped the shirt back onto the floor and then flopped backwards onto the bed, throwing one arm over his eyes. "Okay, so I'm not a Dom. Highly trained or otherwise. I'm filling in for a friend because he offered and I have bills to pay. Fuck, it's hot in here. Mind if I just lay down?"

Jensen frowned down at the toned body currently taking up approximately seventy-three percent of the bed and thus a good sixty percent or more of the room. "Don't let me stop you."

"I'm not even going to get paid for this because it's not like people pay in advance for this kind of thing and it's not like you're going to pay me to just lie here and sweat on your bed. Unless you're into that kind of thing? I mean, I'll take anything. Fifty bucks even. Hell, I'll take two dollars and twenty-five cents for the trip back home on the L."

The mention of the L caused Jensen to cringe automatically in sympathy. "How about I give you some money, you go down to the restaurant and get me a steak and I let you keep the change?"

Although giving money to a complete stranger who may or may not be a prostitute didn't seem like a much better idea than shouting his order over the phone to get some dinner, Jensen figured that at least he'd get his good karma points for the day judging by the eager look on Jared's face. 

"Would you? Dude, that would be so awesome. How do you want your steak? I'm thinking medium rare. You look like a medium rare kind of guy."

Jensen fished a fifty out of his wallet and handed it to Jared. "Yeah. And an iced tea and baked potato."

Jared was out the door in the time it took Jensen to blink. He still hadn't returned an hour later when Jensen had finally managed to drag his ass out of bed and shower so Jensen turned on the TV and stared blankly at some sitcom, ignoring the ever increasing in volume growling noise coming from his stomach.

Of course, just as Jensen was about to give up and go to bed, there was another sharp knock on the door. Jared again, to Jensen's surprise, and this time carrying a bag with take-out boxes. 

"Fuck yeah," Jensen practically moaned.

"Five star restaurant, my ass!" Jared huffed. "I finally gave up and went down the street."

Jensen grabbed the bag and settled back onto the bed, diving into all the boxes. So it wasn't steak so much as steak fajitas and the iced tea seemed to have a hint of mango that Jensen would normally wholly disapprove of, but it was food. Three hours after the flight from hell and Jensen was finally eating something that wasn't vacuum-sealed. 

"This is amazing," Jensen said through a forkful of rice.

"Glad you like it." Jared shrugged. "I guess I'll get going then?"

"No." Jensen found himself saying as he waved the fork in circles over the array of boxes. "Have some. Really, I insist."

"Okay."

All of the boxes almost wound up on the floor when Jared belly-flopped onto the bed, but Jensen didn't care because his grin was blinding. And now that hunger and heat exhaustion weren't hindering him any longer, Jensen could also see that Jared was smoking hot.

"I could kiss you," Jensen said, his voice muffled by tortilla chips. "I really could."

"How about you try not talking with your mouth full and we'll go from there?" Jared laughed.

"Ha-ha," Jensen pouted but then went back to demolishing his meal without further comment.

A mere ten minutes later and all of the food was gone, the containers thrown into the trash can under the bathroom sink. Jensen was lying across the bed not even caring that Jared was taking up most of it, still, while crunching ice between his teeth, and hoping for one last miracle: the air conditioning to turn on.

Instead, he felt the cool rasp of Jared's ice-numbed tongue over the skin just below his armpit. Jensen shivered slightly, but didn't move away or protest. It felt good, really good, and not just because he was sure he was going to die of heatstroke in the near future. 

Jared's tongue swept a wide path down Jensen's side to the top of his boxer shorts. His teeth tugged lightly at the material and Jensen took the hint, pushing them down and then shimmying out of them. After swallowing more iced tea, Jared leaned forward and took Jensen's balls in his mouth, sucking on them. The coolness was almost a shock to Jensen's system and he couldn't hold back a gasp. His body broke out in a series of shivers even as Jensen could feel sweat forming pools in his collarbone and belly button. 

With a low moan, Jensen pulled Jared up so they were face-to-face, only hesitating a second before kissing him. A tentative brush of lips quickly turned into Jared devouring him, his tongue slick against Jensen's own, his hands firming framing Jensen's face, keeping him in place. Jensen couldn't help but press his body flush against Jared's from chest to thigh, the heat from their bodies almost but not quite overwhelming in the already stifling room. 

Jensen rutted against Jared's hip, moaning into their shared kisses and wanting more. Jared splayed one big hand across the small of Jensen's back, pressing him even closer. It was dizzying, the heat and the feel of the sticky head of Jared's cock leaving damp brands across Jensen's skin. Jensen broke the kiss and threw his head back, gasping for air. He could hear Jared panting and swearing under his breath. So close.

With no warning, Jared flipped Jensen over onto his stomach like he weighed nothing and then slotted his body over Jensen's. Jared laced their fingers together and then used his thighs to bring Jensen's legs together. Jensen couldn't help but keen when he felt Jared's cock nestling between his ass cheeks and Jared seemed to take that as a sign since immediately afterward he started thrusting.

The motion caused Jensen's own cock to rub against the sheets, creating just enough friction to push him to the edge. Jared kept moving faster and faster, shaking the bed with his efforts, until Jensen felt the first splash of his come hit his skin. Jensen whimpered and tried to thrust his hips down into the mattress to get himself off, but Jared moved back and then flipped Jensen over before Jensen could get there. Jared grabbed Jensen's cock and jacked it roughly, using what appeared to be his own come as lubricant. For some reason, the idea just turned Jensen on even more and his orgasm hit him like a gunshot, his back arching off the bed so high and so fast he swore his spine snapped. 

"Yeah, yeah, fuck you're hot," Jared murmured somewhere above him.

There might have been another brush of lips. Maybe a cool washcloth against Jensen's skin. But there was mostly near delirium from the pleasure and the heat. Jensen let his eyes drift shut despite the near-stranger still hovering somewhere in his hotel room. 

When he woke sometime later, Jensen was freezing cold. So cold that he was shivering and his teeth were chattering. It took him a second to work out where he was and even less than that to panic. His eyes darted around the darkened room, taking in the vague shapes of his suitcase and laptop bag before finally settling in on the figure huddled beneath the covers next to him. Jensen shrugged and then dove under the covers too before cuddling up to Jared's back. 

If getting to have sex with a hot guy was the only thing that was going to go right on this trip, Jensen might as well take advantage.


End file.
